


Suddenly

by gloomygnu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomygnu/pseuds/gloomygnu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Capable was prepared to love Angharad in each and every instance." A story based on the headcanon that Angharad focused on the escape and failed to notice and/or reciprocate affection from Capable. A gift for the Mad Max Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulFangirl/gifts).



> Warnings: The following story contains references to self-harm. Please continue with care.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mad Max. I don't own any of the characters, the settings or the ideas related to Mad Max.

Capable did not decide to leave.

It happened suddenly. In the middle of the night. Capable was sleeping and then, all of a sudden, she was woken when a pair of hands pulled at her arms and pushed her to her feet. Loud sounds from outside alerted her to the presence of others. The rumbling of engines. The stomping of shoes against hard dirt. Capable was pushed towards the door and, despite the night, found herself shielding her eyes from the harsh glare of a dozen headlights and looking around at more than a dozen men. Their faces were covered in cloth. In the air, like always, the smell of gas was strong.

Capable, breathing hard and harsh, was jostled towards one of the vehicles while she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. Impossible to do so, with her arms being held rather tightly to her sides. When she resisted entering the vehicle, her fight-or-flight response finally activating, one of the men started to raise a hand as though to hit her and another of the men growled a reprimand.

“We can’t hurt her.”

Capable realised an opportunity and resisted more so. The hands around her arms tightened. The men mumbled among one another.

“We can’t hurt you,” one of the men threatened, “We can, however, hurt your sister.”

Capable halted her protests and allowed herself to be guided into one of the vehicles. In the backseat she was sandwiched on either side by one of the men. They leered at her. Their eyes traveled along the length of her body. Capable was determined to stay alert and, if a moment presented itself, she would figure out a way to escape and find her way home.

When she arrived at the vault, Capable did not immediately flinch. Angharad, maintaining a respectful distance at first, was staring at her with sympathy while Miss Giddy directed her to her new quarters. Crying was avoided. In the darkness Capable allowed herself to be fearful. Curled underneath a blanket, Capable heard Angharad shifting in one of the other beds. Careful movement on stone. The expectation of empty words intended to ease anxiety. Instead she felt the heavy weight of another blanket on her shoulders. Comforted despite the situation, Capable slept.

***

Capable did not decide to love.

It happened suddenly. In the prison they pretended was a paradise. Capable was seated near the window with Angharad while the others slept. The round cavernous room was silent. Warm light, shining from a square of glass high above, hit the stone floor and highlighted columns of dust. It was a few days after the arrival of Cheedo and, as with each new addition, everyone was on edge with apprehension and everything was blanketed by an overwhelming fear of what was waiting for the Immortan’s latest wife.

Angharad was unusually reserved as she brushed and braided Capable’s hair. In serious thought, Angharad did not pay attention particular to the task and allowed her hands to work through the hair automatically. Capable waited while the quiet stretched and settled before speaking.

“Are you okay?”

Angharad made a noise rather than replying. A sad noise. Capable felt her heart twist in a terrible direction. Concerned for her friend, she waited as her heart steadied again.

“Are you unhappy?” Capable questioned, “About Cheedo?”

“I am unhappy about a lot of things.”

Capable refrained from speaking. The quiet established itself again as Angharad finished her work and tied it with a length of cloth to hold it together. Instead of stating the completion of her work, satisfied or not, Angharad stopped.

Capable made to turn. Against her back, however, Angharad leaned gently. Head resting between Capable’s shoulder blades. Hands grasping at the cloth over Capable’s waist. An affectionate embrace. An apology of sorts. Angharad stayed for a few moments or maybe hours. Capable did not realise the reason for the apology for a long time.

With the arrival of the Imperator and the announcement of Angharad’s pregnancy, Capable began to understand the apology. Initially, the announcement agitating her thoughts, Angharad turned to Capable for reassurance. Climbing into her bed after the others were asleep. Curling into her arms. And then Angharad tried to terminate the pregnancy.

Capable was prepared to comfort and calm. Instead, for Angharad, desperation was substituted with determination.

The silence reigned. Angharad stewed. Affection towards Capable was limited. While her ideas developed and grew, the others, including Capable, were ignored in favour of her forming a plan. After they escaped, Angharad told herself. After they escaped there would be time to focus on themselves.

The silenced lifted. Angharad started collecting information and creating allies.

Capable was prepared to support and strengthen. Constructed her own log of information. Committed to memory the environment, the vehicles, the parties, expected to be encountered in the Wasteland. Capable feared that Angharad, lifted from the Wretched as a small girl, was inexperienced in the often violent and vicious life of the Wasteland. Capable worried that Angharad was at risk of finding herself ill-equipped with her almost-exclusive focus on the escape itself. If she was not able to offer advice or assistance, Capable was prepared to simple be present, to offer her assurance and allow Angharad to stand aside when the situation became overwhelming. Capable was prepared to love Angharad in each and every instance.

***

Capable did not decide to live.

It happened suddenly. In a split second. Angharad was holding the door and giving a triumph smile to the strange man driving the war rig. And then... Angharad was gone. Creaking metal. A frightened exclamation. And then nothing. Capable leaned out of the vehicle, out of the gap where Angharad was only a moment ago, wishing for a miracle with the Dag at her side.

After realising the war rig was not slowing, Capable turned to the man. Clutched his shoulder, twisting the fabric in her fingers. Demanded they stop. Distressed, she turned to Furiosa.

“Tell him!” Instead of replying, Furiosa turned to the man, the Fool, and asked him. A brief exchange. And then Furiosa turned away. Insisted they continue.

Capable was agitated. Collapsed back against the seat. Covered her face with her hands. A single thought repeating.

Angharad was gone.

Angharad was gone.

Angharad was gone.

Capable was alarmed. Neglected to account for the possibility of an accident or otherwise. Never entertained the entire thought. Calculated the plan with the assumption that Angharad would always be there with them.

In the absence of their leader, her head struggled almost as much as her heart. However, as the rig rested on the edge of the Wasteland, and as Cheedo tried to flee, Capable realised the others still required a leader or, at the very least, someone to encourage and empower.

“They were her words.”


End file.
